


Maldives 01

by milk_milky



Series: Maldives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Series: Maldives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595857
Kudos: 1





	Maldives 01

终于送走了二零一九 新的一年会更好吧 好似突然想明白 给自己放一个长假 说走就走 没有告诉任何人 

可第二天 门铃叮咚响 心心一脸委屈站在门前 嘟囔着说我不要他了 

他知道我是拿他一点办法都没有 只能宠着 颇有点恃宠而骄的感觉

在温柔乡缱绻了几天 每天说着不要了 可身体却诚实得紧 不愿让我离开 真不知是他吃准了我 还是我禁锢了他 

到最后竟演变成撒娇不愿下床 去哪儿都是抱着 我倒成了伺候小少爷的佣人 但我也乐在其中 

不带他旅行 本意是不愿把琐碎恼人的是非带入他的生活 他是我生命中的一丝微光 是小心呵护着不敢现于世人的珍贵存在 

“想什么呢？”心心慵懒的趴在床边 把失神的我唤回现实 

这可不行 他就躺在被窝里小小的一团 像是住在琉璃瓶里的公主 躺了太多天 该出去见见太阳了 抱他起来 没料到我突如其来的动作 一声惊呼 立刻便像八爪鱼一般吸在我身上 

“呜去哪儿？”

“泳池。”

————————

阳光洒在泳池里 反射的光斑映在心心身上 原本就像奶油布丁的身体这下子更显得白嫩虚晃得有些不真实 

我一把揽住想要蹭上岸去落荒而逃的小甜心 紧紧贴着心心的股缝顶了顶 

他不会游泳 遇着水就全身紧绷 可又想赶紧逃离这让他不适的环境 左右为难有些不知所措

“阿……”

脸颊像是熟透的蜜桃 下一秒仿佛就能滴出甜汁 手臂上留有刚刚因我的拉扯而被池子边上的台阶挂出的血痕 

“你看你，手都划伤了，怎么还抓住扶手不放，快松开。”

心心是真不知道这对我而言有多撩人 骨节分明的手指可太漂亮了 死死抓住扶手不松手 指尖已经开始泛粉 胳膊上的擦伤更为这个画面增添了几分诱人的气息 

“不，你骗我，等我放开你就要把我吃了，我要回去呜呜呜。”说罢还在我的怀里扭扭捏捏 

本来只想逗逗他就继续教他学游泳 可谁禁得住软绵绵的小羊一丝不挂在自己怀里撒娇呢 

不似故意地撞了一下我的宝贝 继续闹腾着 水花溅到我的眼睛里 视线突然有些模糊 

下身一而再再而三的摩擦 无若是因为心心不会水 怕吓着他 放在以往 恐怕早被吃得干干净净

“恩…可真是把你宠坏了”

左手环在心心的胸前 拉着他更贴近自己 右手轻轻按压着心心的小腹往更神秘的地方游走 

“呜我真的怕水，我们回房间吧呜呜呜，你想怎么样都…别…啊……”

带着小哭腔可真惹人莲 没有给他反应的时间 本来突然从床上抱他出来 一丝不挂 用无名指上的戒指剐蹭着他的私处

心心是真的怕了 紧紧贴在我胸前 佯装镇定不敢再动 可再怎么努力也忍不住生理自然反应而瑟瑟发抖 

“刚刚不是挺会闹的嘛。”埋在心心的颈窝里深吸一口 

蜜桃成熟就可以摘了


End file.
